


First Landing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: J gave me a Uranus joke to work with as a prompt so there you go.





	First Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> J gave me a Uranus joke to work with as a prompt so there you go.

James tried to concentrate on what his dad was saying, he really did. He was reading a Muggle newspaper that was talking about trips to Mars, space probes, and pictures of Uranus.

James couldn't sit still, however. He and Teddy had fucked last night and while it was incredible—God, Teddy knew what he was doing with that big, thick, beautiful cock of his—it did take some getting used to.

"Who would volunteer to be the first to colonise a planet?" his dad said, incredulous.

"Anything to get away from my brothers," Lily chimed in as she entered the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of tea, grabbed a piece of toast and left again.

"That's my cue." Harry stood and carried his dishes to the sink. "If you see Teddy later, ask him if he'd like to come over for supper. I'm making his favourite." 

James nodded. "Will do."

His dad smiled and Disapparated on the spot.

"I might get takeaway if we're having your knob for supper. That's Teddy's favourite meal now, isn't it?" 

James turned toward Al and gave him two fingers. "Shut it, you."

Al picked up the paper his dad had been reading and laughed. "It says Uranus has only been visited once. Pretty sure it's been more than that."

"At least Jamie's getting some," Lily retorted as she swept back into the room, grinning at James. "You'll be alone with only your hand for company for all eternity, Al." She heaved a sigh.

Al smirked. "Shows what you know. I, however, won't be advertising the details like some. Have a good day and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then he, too, Disapparated. 

"What a wanker." 

"He loves winding you up—" Lily ruffled his hair and James swatted at her. "—just like I do. I'll be gone by ten, in case you expect company."

"Not likely," James mumbled, trying not to fidget. He didn't think he'd be able to receive said visitor for a day or two.

"You could fuck him, you know," Lily stage whispered on her way out the door.

James shivered, desire washing over him. Seemed only fair now that Teddy had shown him the ropes, so to speak.

If he was good at it, maybe Teddy would let him have a go more than once. 

James glanced at the paper again as he stood up and snorted. "Better Uranus than mine."


End file.
